Healing Affection
by grimmswan
Summary: Nick gets hit with a potion than will kill him if he does not get attention from the people he loves. hurt/comfort, shameless sappy fuffyness pro Nick and Adalind romance
Adalind, Rosalie, and Monroe are in the spice shop laughing at the raspberries Kelly was blowing when Hank and Wu dragged Nick in.

He looked awful, as if he was in severe pain, but didn't have the energy or ability to scream.

Wu was the first to explain " We were chasing this suspect and he threw some sort of vial at Nick. Hank shot him, had to, before he threw any more vials at us."

"Didn't think going to the hospital would be a good idea since it was probably something wesson and they wouldn't know what it even was that Nick was hit with. So we rushed here." Hank continued.

The moment Nick saw Adalind and Kelly he reached for them.

"Let me hold you." he whimpered.

Rosalie told them to sit Nick on the bed in her prep room. Examining him she and Adalind were able to figure out what was wrong.

Adalind stroked Nick's hair as he buried his head in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. With one arm around her and their other arms around Kelly, they held their family tight.

Rosalie explained "The vile must have been filled with a potion that makes the person weak with the craving for touch, especially to touch the people the infected cares about most. People have died from not being able to hold their loved ones. You were right not to take him to the hospital, they would not have allowed anyone to see him right away and no doubt they would not have allowed Kelley near him at all."

Adalind noticed that no one seemed all that surprised that Nick needed to hold her.

Nick kept peppering kisses all over her and Kelly, who would laugh at all the attention.

Nick smiled, the love he felt for his son overwhelming and evident in his eyes. He could not hold his family close enough, tight enough, feeling like he would stop breathing if he had to let them go.

"If it's alright with you," Rosalie said to Adalind, "It might be best for you guys to stay at our house, in the guest room, until the potion has left Nick's system"

Adalind nodded. Nick was far too important to her to risk.

There was no way she would be able to drive anywhere. Nick refused to let her go. Anytime she attempted to pull away, just to get Kelly's bag or blanket, Nick would pull her in tighter and whimper so pathetically it broke everyone's heart who heard it.

So that meant Rosalie driving Adalind's car with Nick, Adalind and Kelly in his carseat in the back.

The whole ride Nick( who was sitting in the middle) kissed and stoked his son's head and cheeks.

His arm still tight around her, Nick whispered to Adalind, "our son is so beautiful" he smiles at her, "just like his mother"

Adalind can't help but smile back at him "except you know he looks just like you, which is more than a little unfair since I'm the one who gave birth to him"

"Thank you for making me a father." Nick says sincerely. "you have no idea how happy you have made me. I am so grateful for you that it hurts."

Adalind knew it was the potion talking, making Nick so vulnerable and open. She stroked his face, ran her fingers through his hair, and placed gentle kisses along his jaw in order to sooth him.

The moment they were at Monroe and Rosalie's and had gotten Kelly out of his seat, Nick was back to holding his son tight against him. Kelly seemed to register that his daddy needed him. Little arms wrapped around Nick's neck in a hug.

Perceptive like his father, Adalind thought.

The trio sat on the couch while Monroe brought Kelly's baby stuff in and then went to make up the guest bed and Rosalie started on dinner.

Wu and Hank had gone back to the station to straighten everything out.

Adalind felt a little guilty. Everyone else was doing all the work while she was on the couch with Kelly and Nick. Yes, she knew he needed her more, but it felt to good. She was enjoying the affection he was showering her with.

He could have died. She really could have lost him. Her son could have had to grow up without his father.

Adalind kissed Nick's neck and snuggled closer to him.

Monroe came back downstairs. "Do you need anything, I mean I know Nick needs to hold his family right now and that's what you're doing, but I feel like you need something else, but I don't know what to bring you , I "

Rosalie interrupts Monroe " come here and take these drinks to them. Then you can come back in and help me with dinner. Hank texted me and said he and Wu had had no problems clearing everything up and they would be back here to see how Nick was doing. So I am expecting that they would want to be fed."

Monroe came back with a tray, two glasses of ice tea, a straw in each and a warm bottle for Kelly.

Nick held Kelly as he fed him his bottle. Adalind continued to run her fingers through Nick's hair as she held the glass to him so he could drink.

When Kelly was done with his bottle, Nick burped him, and just held his son to him.

Adalind loved seeing how much Nick loved Kelly. When she was pregnant she feared he would completely reject them both. That he may even have allowed for his love, Juliet, to kill them both, just to be rid of Adalind for good.

But Nick was a better man than any she had ever known. She knew she did not deserve him, but she was grateful to have him.

Adalind never knew it was possible to have this much love in one heart.

"How is Nick supposed to eat anything, if he won't let go of Adalind or Kelly."

"I'm sure Adalind will take care of that. We are intelligent people, honey. I think we can come up with a solution."

Rosalie kissed her husband. "Everything will be all right. Nick is getting what he needs. If he wasn't he would be hunched over and shaking in pain. We will keep him here so he is surrounded by people who love him. He will feel that and the poison will leave his system."

Monroe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was so lucky to have his wife. Without her they all would no doubt be dead a long time ago.

He nodded to her. "o.k. you're right. You're right."

Rosalie smirked "Of course i'm right. You should remember I am always right. Now come on. Hank and Wu already said the would be here and I left a message for Trubel, so we need to get dinner prepared for all the people we are having over. The more love Nick feels surrounding him the better. And no one is in a loving mood when they're hungry."

They were able to have dinner ready by the time Hank and Wu showed up.

Before Monroe had shut the door, he saw a motorcycle pull up and the rider climb off and head straight for his door. He held it wider letting Trubel in, pulling her helmet off as she entered.

Adalind saw her and called to her " Here on the couch. Give Nick a hug and we will explain everything"

Trubel did as she was told. Going to Nick's other side and hugging him as tight as she could.

Being a grimm, that was pretty tight.

They explained to her what happened and what Nick needed.

"There's a potion that can kill you if you don't get hugs. How messed up is that. What sick son of a bitch would come up with something like that."

"The royals commissioned hexenbiests to come up with as many unique forms of torture as they could. When they were after the keys or when the just wanted to gain advantage over an enemy, the royals liked having these weapons to get the information they wanted."

"I love how smart you are. How you know about a lot of stuff."

Adalind blushed at the way Nick was staring at her.

"So the potion also turns you into a devoted puppy. Well, for Nick, more than usual." Wu deadpanned.

Hank glared at him.

Wu was unaffected.

The food was brought out and passed around.

Adalind fed Nick, seeing as one of his arms held Kelly and the other was busy playing with Adalind's hair.

They decided on telling some of their favorite moments they have had with Nick.

Hank's and Wu's primarily consisted of on the job moments.

Monroe's was a mixture of helping Nick deal with a wesson and when Nick was staying with him those months.

Rosalie told of how much it meant to her when her brother Freddie had been murdered, that Nick had been so sweet and introduced her to Monroe, making sure Rosalie was protected. He was the first grimm she had ever met and instead of being the stuff of nightmares, he was a hero and became a dear friend.

Trubel spoke how Nick had become her big brother. She had grown up alone and now had a big family, a weird one, maybe, but a good one.

Adalind was grateful she hadn't had to say anything yet, as her favorite moments with Nick were not for sharing.

When it was her turn she decided on saying how happy Nick has made. How she had never known what it was like to be loved and truly be happy. Nick made her feel safe and valued, not for what she could do for him, but just for the person that she was. Nick meant the world to her. She was thankful everyday for him.

Nick cupped the back of her head and pulled her in a kiss.

When he pulled back he looked like he wanted to say something, but was so overwhelmed he could not form a single syllable.

It was getting late.

Hank told them that Nick was on sick leave so enjoy it and then headed out after giving his partner a big hug.

Wu also hugged Nick, grabbed a leftover roll and made his way out.

Trubel gave Nick the longest and tightest hug. Fighting back tears the whole time.

Nick held her and smiled.

Tough baby grimm, pretends to be badass, but has as much of a soft heart as him.

In the guest bedroom Nick quickly stripped to his boxers. It was decided that Kelly be laid on Nick's bare chest and Adalind, only in her underwear, lay against him with Nick's arm around her, her arm under him and their remaining arms on Kelly.

Before drifting to sleep Adalind whispers "I love you"


End file.
